New Journy
by Speed the Ancient
Summary: Two years have past since the defeat of Alduin now Tamlen and Odahviing return to Skyrim to quell a new evil one that won't be so simple as killing a dragon in Sovngarde. Rated T for Violence and Mild Language
1. Welcome Home

A New Journey

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

"You are Dovahkiin; Dragonborn!" Tamlen awoke with Esbern's voice stuck in his head once again, it had been two years since he had ventured into Sovngarde to battle his draconic brother Alduin and returned victorious and with the death of Paarthurnax, he had been named the strongest of all Dragons, favoured son of Akatosh. He packed up his camp and took a deep breath and shouted "ODAHVIING!" A distant roar; mighty and fearsome sounded through the Jerall's, Tamlen looked up his Bosmer keen sense's picking up the faint silhouette of his oldest friend; in the last two years he and Odahviing had travelled all of Tamriel and both had come back for better and worse: Tamlen had received even more scars than when he left his once milk white left eye was now covered with a patch made of simple leather to hide the now hollow socket, his right leg bent at an odd angle causing a slight limp yet still it did not hamper him in combat finally but defiantly not the worst was his left hand his left most fingers were gone bitten off by Alduin in there final battle that was however the most annoying to get used to without those fingers he found it hard to wield his Daedric battleaxe Soulreave but like all warriors he adapted, Odahviing too had received scars his fore-claws atop each wing were now useless stumps, he had a scar running from the base of his top lip to his eye where a trophy hunter had ripped out one of his teeth on a dare but now the two companions were returning to the land they each called home… Skyrim.

"You seem distracted Zeymah, what troubles you my friend" asked Odahviing as he watched Tamlen carelessly pack up the last of his things; Tamlen looked up at his large friend and answered with a deep sigh "nothing, it just seems so odd to be returning home after two years and well I wonder if anyone even remembers us in good way I mean the Greybeards were furious at me when I killed Paarthurnax maybe they don't want us back" Odahviing just listened and then spoke "you have never been good at lying to me zeymah" this caught Tamlen off guard yet it caused him to smile "yeah that's true, what's really troubling me is what Father told us that day".

_Tamlen and Odahviing stood looking down at the corpse of the Harvester at the bottom of the cliff face its lifeless body already being buried by the ash falling from the sky soon to be buried like most of Morrowind, Tamlen clutched his leg healing the wound with a simple Heal spell but without anything else he would forever walk with a limp "that's going to hurt in the morning" he joked to his dragon friend "I told you to dodge" was all he said the two friends laughed at his comment but instantly Tamlen began to cough; he placed his arm over his mouth talking in a muffled tone "perhaps we should leave I would hate to kill a Harvester only to die of the black lung" he said as he hobbled over to his large companion, suddenly the ash cleared, the air became pure, the ground cleared of all ash, the two warriors stood and stared in awe as they watched a single flame dart into sight; at first it remained but then it began to grow the flame taking form: four large bulky legs held aloft a body of great muscle, a neck longer than any dragon's, a pair of mighty wings rouse from its back its size was unimaginable, it roared the sound ran through all of Tamriel causing a ripple in time itself. Tamlen and Odahviing instantly dropped low in a humble bow this was the Father of all Dragons…Akatosh, he turned his head towards the two beings in front of him his eyes harsh and stern and then he spoke "Ysmir, Odahviing arise my sons" the two looked at each other hesitant to comply to their Father's request but decided that they would live longer if they did so they rouse to their feet and stared intently at their Father he spoke once again "you two are my favoured children of all of the Dovah, t'was you two who brought my eldest back in line but now I have something for you both to undertake, listen to my words and heed there warning" his mind stretched out towards the two friends; images of death and destruction, pain and loss filled their mind's eye in all the darkness they saw ten single beings: five to one side were draped in brilliant silver armour Tamlen recognised one as himself, while the other five were grabbed in a nightmare red their armour eyes black and soulless, a battle followed and when they clashed the face of a dragon erupted in the sky roaring in triumph. The images ended they looked up to see that Akatosh had disappeared with only his last words ringing in his eyes "find them my sons, find them and stop the Scion"_

The two friends spent the final journey into Skyrim in silence each pondering what was to come neither enjoyed the aspect that this `Scion` was soon arriving intent to destroy the world but then their solemn hearts lifted as they soared over the last mountain border and entered the ancient home of the Nords "welcome home brothers!" elf and dragon turned their heads to see a pair of Blood Dragons flying parallel to them, they each carried building equipment in their mighty claws "greeting fellow Dovah tell me where is high king Ulfric?" asked Tamlen the dragons replied in the draconic tongue hoping to catch the wizened elf off guard but he replied with fluent ease, the larger of the two dragons chuckled "I see Snow Hunter has kept your tongue sharp Dovahkiin" in response Odahviing veered towards the dragon who narrowly avoided the hulking mass "my name is Odahviing, Mey" the largest dragon growled at being called a fool his breath became stagnant with the smell of sulphur as he readied to shout "NAHLOT!" Tamlen's Shout caused both dragons mouths to snap shut they were shocked by the force that they faltered in their flight, the smaller dragon laughed as his companion tried to no anvil to break the Silenced Shout "now that you two are done I shall ask again, where is high king Ulfric?" his voice was stern now so the youngest of the two blood dragon answered "he has travelled to Whiterun awaiting your return my king" the sound of being called king caused Tamlen to shudder by taking the title of strongest Dovah he was made the king of all dragons second only to his Father Akatosh "thank you zeymah" he turned his head towards the silenced dragon and spoke "ZUL!" both blood dragon and Odahviing roared with the returned freedom of speech said their farewells and continued on their way "how did you do that Dovah?" "I have no idea, but I know its going to useful" replied Tamlen.

The two flew over the frozen land for little more than an hour chatting away as they normally did but their conversation was caught short as an arrow slammed into Tamlen's side he let out a scream of pain his world turned dark. He awoke to find he was looking up a Altmer dressed in the Justicar enchanted robes his vision was blurred but he could see Odahviing bound and tied with conjured rope one of the few things dragons could not break "Lady Hlidara the beast is contained should we began transfer of its soul?" asked a small Altmer man with black eyes and a short goatee growing from his chin "no Captain Andil instead drain the soul of this one first" answered the woman "ma'am?" the captain was clearly confused but he got his answer "it seems fate smiles on us today we have caught the very Dragonborn that rules over all dragon kind" shock crossed the captain's face as did murmurs pass down the line of soldiers "ma'am perhaps it would be best if we were to bring him before Lady Elenwen she would most likely reward you for bringing him in alive surely" Hlidara stood for a moment and looked intently at Tamlen before answering "it seems you are right Captain, ready them both for transport and be sure to gag this one" was all she said before walking away he looked up to Andil bringing his armoured boot down onto his face.

Tamlen awoke with a dull thud to his head which pounded constantly with dull pain, he looked around he was in a mobile cage built inside a battered wagon the only light came from a single window, his hands were bound by a strange blue light his guess it was conjured rope he reached his hands up to feel his face everything seemed normal but when he traced a finger over his nose he winced; it had been shattered by Andil's boot, dried blood scabbed most of his upper lip but that was the worse of it them he felt something around his neck he reached down to feel a strange piece of wood held firmly to his neck, it was carved with odd symbols but guessing how light it was he believed it to be Slyvanwood something else a dragon could not destroy suddenly the door opened and in stepped Captain Andil holding a chair and a tray of food "sorry about the nose had to make it look convincing else the hag might get suspicious" Andil no longer spoke with poise and dignity but now he sounded more like a rouge from Riften "here eat" he passed the try of food through a small gap in the bars at the bottom; it was nothing fancy a half loaf and a single slice of goat cheese with a clay cup filled with water but still Tamlen ate offering some to Andil who gladly accepted, when he was finished he finally spoke "who are you really Andil?" the young Altmer smiled an said "nothing more than scum in the ratways" this caused Tamlen to look up from his cup "then I hope the shadows serve you well brother" Tamlen said as he recited the second half of the greeting he had put into motion when he had become the guild master of the Thieves Guild, Andil held out his hand and Tamlen gladly shook it "tell me what it a guild member doing posing as one of the Thalmor?" asked Tamlen "waiting for you of course, the Thalmor intercepted your letter to Ulfric and we in part intercepted theirs, someone out there does not want you getting caught and left to rot in a Thalmor dungeon" Tamlen thought on this and then uttered a name "Delphine, should have known" suddenly a knock on the door caught Andil's attention he opened it and a solider whispered something into his ear which caused the young captain to smile from ear to ear, he thanked the solider and turned back to Tamlen and said "you ready to go?". 


	2. Blood Tainted

Chapter 2: Blood Tainted

Authors Note: Anything marked with a * will be translated in a guide at the bottom of the page just wanted to make the Dragon language authentic, sorry for any inconvenience this may cause readers.

Andil and Tamlen burst from the carriage just as a barrage of arrows flew through the air towards the Thalmor forces, the two elves dived as an Imperial lunged at them dagger poised to strike; Tamlen recognised the black clad armour of Dark Brotherhood his eyes were cold and sadistic he wanted the kill but stopped when he saw who it was "Listener, forgive me I did not know it was you" the Imperial dropped to his knees in reverence, Tamlen looked down at the man and spoke "all is forgiven now please break these bonds" the assassin sprang up at placed his right hand on the blade of the dagger and muttered something; the dagger began to glow the blade turned a light blue he stepped round Tamlen's back and placed the blade under the rope; instantly it cut Tamlen rubbed his wrists he turned towards Andil and asked "where is my pack?" Andil raised a finger in the direction of the head carriage; the one that at this moment was on fire "Gods damn it" he ran but just as he got close the carriage doors burst open to reveal Lady Hlidara scrambling out the carriage Tamlen's travel pack held tight in hand, she turned to see her Captain drawing his long sword and aiding the attackers along with more than half of her soldiers she cursed under her breath turned and ran Tamlen close on heel.

She ran: heart pounding, head thumping and legs aching she could not outrun the elder Wood elf yet still she tried suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and turned defiant in defeat, Tamlen stopped and looked deep into the younger elf's arrogant eyes "you bastard Wood elf if you had just died on your travels I wouldn't have to fight you!" Tamlen paid no attention to the slur's and cruses that the High elf threw at him instead he was more focused on retrieving his pack "say whatever you want whelp it does not bother me" rage swept across Hlidara's face "who are you to call me a whelp? My family has more noble blood in one babe; than you have in your entire body!" she was becoming ecstatic now her voice becoming demented her body twitching in an awkward manner "all mortal life is foolish the Scion has shown me this prepare to die Dovahkiin" her voice was no longer hers it was male and demented suddenly her body bust apart gore smearing both the ground and Tamlen, her body destroyed leaving nothing but a skeleton and a wisp of black smoke which dived into the bleached bones, they began to rise but not in a laboured manner like most undead they moved with ease the wisp of smoke wrapped around it until it was shrouded in shadow it opened its mouth and spoke in the Dragon Tongue saying "DOVAHKIIN DAAR FENT KOS HIN DINOK" Tamlen readied for the fight he had no weapon and did not wish to test the brace around his neck, instead he channelled his magicka the pain generated from the fire was not unexpected he rarely used magic in combat but knew it was the only way.

Andil ducked as a bolt of lightning flashed past him and the Imperial assassin; in response he jumped up and sent a Silence spell in return, the green sphere hit its target the muffled yelp of his attacker satisfied him but before he could react two Elven long swords swung at him he parried with his own and attempted a counter strike but his sword only collided with a sharp clank as it hit the two soldiers shields, a sharp pain ran down his arm with the block but he did not falter instead he blasted them both with a Flames spell the heat caused the inexperienced one to drop his guard as his shield became heated the other one however had raised a Greater Ward spell; Andil wasted no time he went for the unguarded opponent swinging his sword in a vertical arc he felt blade cut flesh and bury into armour a holler of pain followed as the soldier gripped his hand to the right side of his head as he tried to stop the bleeding from where his ear had once been but it was short lived as Andil's sword burst from his back the gasp of air that followed signalled his death not hesitating Andil removed his sword and went back to the other soldier and not a moment too soon; the elf had raised his sword into the air and was swiftly bringing it down Andil jumped to the right intent to get behind his opponent it was unachieved as the soldier gave him no time for a backstab and swung his sword in a quick horizontal slash in collided with Andil's own blade and ricocheted into the air Andil reacted and sent a bolt of lightning into the elf's chest his scream of pain sounded as he fell to the ground dead, Andil went to turn but was hit with a blast of cold air had it not been for his enchanted armour he would have been severely wounded he dived behind a tree muttering "looks like your on your own Tamlen".

Tamlen had little time to dodge as the blast of dark energy flew towards him, with little hope of a strike Tamlen simply stayed low waiting for a pause in the sprits attack but to anvil it simply never tired so taking a chance he leapt from his cover Fireball ready in a joint spell but yet he saw no one the spirit was gone, a balled fist collided with his face the pain of his broken nose striking up once again; eyes watering from the pain he did not notice as the wraith swung an open palm wrapping bony claws around his throat Tamlen was thankful for the sylvan wood brace around his neck he was sure he would have been dead the wraith growled it then spoke its breath was hinted with rotting flesh "fool you should have run when you had the chance" its mouth hung open stretched wide ready to bite Tamlen's skull open, Tamlen struggled his lungs begged for air he could feel the wraiths breath on his head; the putrid saliva hung from the wraiths jaw; Tamlen struggled to get free, legs flailing around in a desperate attempt to find ground but to no anvil instead they began to hang limply he was dieing and he could not stop it suddenly his body was renewed energy returning he gripped the wraiths wrist and with a sharp crack snapped the hand clean off and as his feet landed on the ground he let out a grateful gasp as once again his lungs filled with the sweet air of battle, he turned to see the two Blood Dragon's from earlier except the elder lay in a bloody heap his throat torn by powerful jaws the younger looked tearful he looked at Tamlen and said "make his sacrifice worth it" and with that he took off into the air, Tamlen turned towards the wraith a wicked smile across his face and he said "time to get serious".

The wraith fell back as Tamlen's fist connected to the its chest it scrambled to get up but instead felt Tamlen's heavy Ebony boot on its chest stopping any attempt to rise it looked up but only saw a silhouette and a pair of eyes glowing red with blood lust it did not know how to explain but it was afraid it's skull was cracked from where Tamlen had punched it; it felt pain and fear and it knew this was not good for the dead do not feel yet here it was cowering like a wounded deer, Tamlen just stood for a moment until he reached down gripping the wraith by its skull, he did not recoil at the feel of cold flaking skin or the warm touch of the skull he just held it there then with a sudden movement he slammed the wraith face first into a nearby tree, the sound of breaking bone didn't bother him instead he just continued the process over and over again until finally the skull caved in the wraith howled in agony and fell from Tamlen's grasp who simply walked away the sound of bone repairing filling the small glade. Tamlen walked over to where Hlidara had once stood, the ground still wet with her blood then Tamlen figured it out the runic cravings on the sylvan wood neck brace was a blood seal, he reached down wiping his hand in the blood and dragged it across the brace; it cracked first slowly but then it spread faster than any could follow until it split in a perfect half, Tamlen placed a callused hand on his raw neck and gulped in a deep unburdened amount of air he then looked towards the wraith who was now on its feet and watching the Wood elf's every move but was caught of guard as Tamlen unleashed his voice "*WULD!" the wraith stumbled back just in time to avoid the elf's fist but it was short lived "*YOL!" fire erupted from Tamlen's mouth and bathed the wraith in searing heat it screamed but Tamlen did not let up "*ZAHKRII!" instantly a pale light began to form within Tamlen's hand it began to pulse and grow until it narrowed and solidified into a gleaming sword: the material was unknown even to its wielder but it reflected the sun like a mirror, the hilt and guard were made of ivory while the pommel was encrusted with a large ruby the blade was both beautiful and deadly. Tamlen charged blade pointed forward aimed towards the wraiths hollow chest in response to Tamlen's weapon it had produced a conjured long sword the ghostly blade beamed producing an eerie glow in the glen, they collided swords shirking as metal collided with metal they remained in the deadly lock for moments before breaking apart, Tamlen struck first taking a horizontal swing but it was easily blocked by the wraiths own sword who reacted by slashing his sword in a vertical arc with two hands although slow the strike easily broke Tamlen's defence but was held for too long as the blade slammed into the ground imbedding itself in the sodden earth.

Tamlen looked up his eyes stinging with sweat, pain ran down his arm as blood leaked from the wound the wraiths sword had caused on his right shoulder but he saw his chance the wraith was struggling to remove its sword from the ground, Tamlen took a tight hold on his sword and charged ignoring the pain in his arm he shifted his weight to his side and spun his sword singing through the air the wraith didn't move as blade cleaved through bone; its head fell to the ground in a dull thud followed by the body, Tamlen fell to his knees his vision began to blur his breathing laboured sword fell from his hand but did not disperse but remained glowing; he placed his hand over the wound but something was wrong; his blood was cold and slick he looked at his hand his blood was tainted: it was black and ice cold it poured from wound unlike any cut ever he became feverish, his skin became clammy and discoloured, his blood could not fight the unknown toxin the wraith had infected him with "terrible isn't it? The pain is unbearable when they first take control but the power they give in return is worth it" Tamlen looked up eyes wide in shock there stood over him was Hlidara but she was whole again no longer under the control of the wraith yet she looked onto Tamlen not in anger but kindness and understanding "what is this?" Tamlen spoke through laboured breaths "he has given you a gift; he wishes you to join us" Tamlen couldn't take it the pain was horrible but what was worse was that he would soon become like Hlidara a slave to the Scion "no" said Tamlen "I won't become like you" his voice failed him instead of defiance there was fear "it's too late Dragonborn the longer you fight the more it will pain you and death will be no release he will have you no matter what" she was face level with him now he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look of her face "I w-won't give up" suddenly something stirred within him something would not allow his defeat he felt it wash over him and explode outward.

A scream and a blinding light over powered his senses when he regained him composure he felt different: his blood no longer burned within his own body and did not chill his skin when weeping from a wound, his sight was clear and his body no longer ached, he stood but found that he no stood uneven he looked down to see that his leg was no longer bent at an odd angle but what was most surprising was when he looked to his left hand; there they were both ring and little finger, he balled a fist it seemed wrong for two years he had never felt whole but now he was his old self again, he looked around the burst of light had not only healed himself but the area around him: trees that were burnt or broken now bloomed with life, the ground that was once beaten now bore new grass and blossomed with plants of great beauty but Tamlen turned his attention to the gasp of air that arose from the wounded Altmer he walked up to her his face a mask of calm rage; she spat blood at his feet and spoke "its as he predicted you would never bow to him you are a slave to the false dragon, but know this your blood will forever harbour his blessing you are his whether you accept it or not" she stopped and stood her movements were tired and weak often she would stumble "this world would not exist without him change is coming to this world and you will be the first one to bow before him like the dog you are" Tamlen gave no warning his hand ignited and the burning flame washed over the elf; she screamed but despite all her wounds she still refused to die instead she sprang to life charred fist slamming into Tamlen's chest it only seemed to surprise him as she ran towards the edge of cliff the spiked trap that bandits once laid to catch both food and travellers sprawled before them; as she ran she grabbed a hold of Tamlen's travel bag he flinched and gave chase but just as he came within ten feet she howled "For the Great One, For the Scion!" both her and pack ignited in black fire; Tamlen knew that every thing he owned was within that pack and currently being destroyed but just then Hlidara began to shriek in pain as a white light began to burn in retaliation it washed through her and slowly began to take over her she could not take as she dropped the pack and stumbled backwards over edge a sickening wet splat was all that followed, Tamlen cared little for Hlidara's fate as he dived for his pack it fell gently into his hand he hungrily opened it and was relieved only a half of his belongings had been destroyed but to his dismay Soulreave was among them but Blazing Haze the red tinted glass dagger he made was still intact: he removed the dagger and strapped it to his belt, he then pulled out Spell Breaker the unique Dwarven shield gifted to him by Peryite Daedric god of Pestilence and began to run towards the sounds of battle.

Andil held his ground as three more battle mages began to move in closer he knew they were just waiting to get a clear shot but his ward held strong he would not lay down and die; he looked around to glimpse at the battle taking place his men were winning but despite the loses that the Thalmor were taking they held fast and pushed back when they could, this was such a moment; one of the mages lunged towards Andil with a conjured sword in hand but just as he came within striking distance a large red scaled foot crushed him along with one of his companions the third had little time to even calculate what had happened before powerful jaws snapped him up and ripped him in half with a sickening crack; Andil looked up to Odahviing the mighty dragons jaws wet with blood from recent kills "thank you Zeymah" Andil's use of the dragon tounge caught Odahviing off guard but before he could question the elf he had ran head long into the woods.

Tamlen felt faint despite what had occurred earlier he could still feel the poison in his blood it no longer burned but now it felt like it was thickening his own blood was threatening to suffocate him, air began clot in his throat he clutched his neck and gasped hoping to gather some air but to no valour as he began to black out he was sure he saw a pair of light elven boots running towards him he cursed with his last breath "damn".

Dragon Guide:

*DOVAHKIIN DAAR FENT KOS HIN DINOK

(Dragonborn this shall be your death)

*WULD

(Whirlwind)

*YOL

(Fire)

* ZAHKRII

(Sword)


	3. Slow Recovery

Slow Recovery

_Darkness all around me thick like fog I can't see, hear or speak all I can do is think; a fate awaits myself and nine others but when they can turn on me to serve the Scion I have to wonder whom can I trust, when fate makes you its toy what do you do: blindly follow or turn and run, I never wanted to be Dragonborn but it has come to pass now all I can do is hope that Tamlen will awaken before this all falls apart._

Noise filled Tamlen's ears as he lay there on the rough straw bed his body ached from the effect of battle, his mouth tasted sour and his tongue felt heavy within his mouth he tried to move and found that his body responded with ease he then followed by opening his eyes; he recognised the room: it was small and cramped with only a bed, dresser and small wooden chair but still he felt at ease knowing that he was in his usual room in the Bee and Barb tavern located in the centre of Riften, he took a deep inhale through his nose and sighed with content at the smell of the White Gold Towers the famous drink made by Talen-Jai he then realised that he was not alone sat on the chair was a young female Khajiit: she must have only been in her second decade but her eyes were full of wisdom, her fur was a light silver colour that reflected the light in a dazzling way, she wore the traditional robes of a church healer with only a simple steel dagger as protection Tamlen had to guess that her main protection was the use of magic "good you are awake; this one will alert your companions" she said as she stood and left closing the door behind her, Tamlen was left alone for nearly twenty minutes before the door opened once again revealing three people: one was the Khajiit healer followed by Andil who was now wearing the traditional armour of the Thieves Guild and then followed by a stern looking Nord woman who Tamlen instantly recognised as Delphine he smiled which she returned "its good to see you once again Dragonborn" she said in her usual monotone, Tamlen looked into his old friends face: she looked tired, her face was sullen and coated in a fine layer of dirt, her eyes were hollow but filled with a sad joy; she needed as much rest as he did and it pained him to see his friend in such a way, she noticed his stares and stood straight and tried her best to mask her weariness it was Andil who broke the silence "glad to see you awake you old bastard" he joked Tamlen in response laughed and said "I might be old but I could still kick your scrawny ass" the two elves just laughed at the light jabs then Delphine spoke up "how can you joke at a time like this when one: you nearly died and two: the Thalmor are at our doorstep in great force" her voice was a sharp tone which told both of the elves how serious the situation was, Tamlen shifted in a attempt to prop himself up; the pain caused him to hiss through gritted teeth but still he sat up "careful your wounds are still not fully healed" said the Khajiit as she ran to the Wood Elf's side checking his bandages had not loosened "oh yes we forgot; this is Tsani an acolyte of Mara" Tsani simply inclined her head in a greeting and went back to checking Tamlen's wounds "it seems this toxin is a persistent one but this one will not be defeated by an inferior poison" she stood and ran from the room returning moments later holding a vial filled but a clear liquid; she readied a spell in the right hand and turned towards the other two people in the room "he will need rest come back tomorrow he will healthier then" Elf and Nord nodded in reply and left the room with out a single word "now then time for you to sleep" she said as she placed her hand on Tamlen's head instantly his world was darkened and he entered a blissful sleep.

_His recovery is slow; the toxin fights every attempt that Tsani makes to heal him but I have confidence in her abilities as a healer but the battle with life and death is a hard one; one that we can not let Tamlen lose for without him all we have done here will be for naught, I've seen the looks that other commanders give each other; they are worried and I can't blame them, Delphine in particular seems more worried but I know that he can recover he's a tough one but what concerns me is Odahviing he suspects me as something more I have to keep a low profile I'll spend more time talking with him hopefully he will cast aside his assumptions if I play the awe struck soldier girl lets hope it works the last thing I need is to be ousted as Dragonborn._

Tamlen awoke with a start he caught breath a reaction that he came to regret; the anti-venom kept the poison at bay it did not heal broken ribs yet still he decided that he had spent far too much time in this tiny room he needed to stretch his legs, Tamlen swung his legs off his bed and towards the small dresser he was glad that all his clothes were neatly folded within so he pulled out a pair of tattered trousers that still allowed his chest to remain bare and left the room feet and chest bare except for bandages, the walk down the stairs was a journey in itself the pain in his legs made him stop every so often when at last he reached the bottom of the stairs he sighed with relief; he looked around spotting several locals who were too drunk to realise what time it was, there were also a couple of people he did not know most likely adventurers and travelling merchants; no one paid him much attention, to his surprise he found that the tavern had not changed in two years except for one thing there hanging on the wall was a blade that Tamlen new all too well; it was Grimsever the same sword that belonged to Mjoll the Lioness the very same blade that he had delved into the Dwemer ruin Mzinchaleft he wondered why Mjoll would allow her favoured blade to be used as decoration his question was answered when the Nord Aerin came up and spoke to him "a shame really she was so happy the day she got it back" Tamlen looked to his side the look of Aerin's face was sorrowful tears were welling in his eyes "how did it happen?" Tamlen asked; Aerin turned his head surprise filled his face he had not realised that he was talking to Tamlen the Dragon born "your back?" he shook his head and smiled "I have to thank you, when you brought her to the Blades she was so happy when she wrote I couldn't help but smile" his face lit up for a second but then reverted to one of sadness "she was in Riften when it happened; the Thalmor attacked intent on taking the Rift but the Stormcloaks were ready for them, Mjoll was leading a small defence around the back but they held the line like nothing I had ever seen, but it wasn't enough despite how many they killed those bastards kept coming; when reinforcements flanked the Thalmor and met up with them; only Mjoll has fallen she had told her soldiers to stand behind her and took everything the Thalmor threw at her, she died a true death, a hero's death" was all he said before he left with a silent good-bye; Tamlen gazed at the blade and blissfully remembered the time's he and Mjoll had spent before the Blades he placed his healed hand on the sword and said a silent prayer in the dragon tongue; in response the blade shimmered with energy and Tamlen felt a presence walk away; he knew that Mjoll's soul was at peace.

He walked away from the wall and towards the bar where he saw Keerava and Talen-Jai talking in a hushed tone but it was clear to Tamlen that they were arguing about something as he got closer to the bar he heard Keerava say "fine go if you want but do not expect me or the child to welcome you back" she said as she turned towards the bar "ah glad to see you up and about Tamlen" she said as she went to grab a bottle of Honningbrew mead and past it to a Dunmer woman who placed a few gold coins in the Argonian's hand who in part placed them in the small lockbox on the lower shelf of the bar she then turned back to Tamlen and continued talking "been two years since you threatened my family for coin" she seemed calm which confused Tamlen but then he realised that she was specking to him like any other customer no longer with any venom however her comment caused the Wood Elf's cheeks to brighten red he then spoke in a timid voice "yeah sorry about that just business back then" the Argonian laughed at Tamlen's reaction "what you sorry for? Ever since the Thieves Guild came back into power Riften's been a thriving city full of wannabe guild members and vigilantes alike I couldn't be doing better business if Talos himself walked in here" she joked as she reached under the bar and removed a single bottle of Black-Briar mead, removing the cork and handed it to Tamlen "on the house" was all she said as she walked away from the bar to gather up empty bottles, Tamlen took a single swig of the mead, savouring the rich honey flavour it was then that a commotion started; a pair of adventures were arguing about the Reach, Tamlen sighed and placed the bottle on the wooden bar and walked towards the group to his relief a group of Riften guards were trying to break up the fight it was then that Tamlen spoke "what kind of way is this to treat guest's of such high standing?" he said with a mocking tone; the smaller of the two was a Breton most likely a native Reachman the second was a Nord she was clearly well travelled but she was no native to Skyrim by her clearly cold kissed skin she may have been from Bruma this made Tamlen laugh Nords of Bruma always throught that they could take the cold of Skyrim; they were always wrong, it was the Nord that spoke first "how dare you talk to me like that you little tree hugger, who are you to talk to me like that?" but her question was answered as a man wearing guard uniform walked up to her and smalled the butt of his sword hard into the Nord woman's stomach "now your place! You speak to a Thane of the Rift, my lord forgive me had I known you were here I would have arrested these hoodlums earlier" he said, Tamlen looked at the man and in part asked him "what is you rank and name guardsman" the man was clearly surprised as he fumbled to remove his helmet he then spoke "lieutenant Burd sir" he said with a salute Tamlen chuckled and said "easy lieutenant no need to be so formal" he then turned his head to the pair of adventueres and spoke "I see no reason why not to throw you in the dungeon's for causing such a scene however instead you are hereby banned from drinking within the Bee and Barb intead if you want a drink the Ragged Flaggon is more for your taste if you want to fight" he turned to the guards and dismissed them who took the two trouble makers by the arms and escorted them out side only the lieutenant stayed he saluted was again and was about to leave when Tamlen fell to the floor he began to cough; blood and blie followed each time, Burd dived to his side and helped him to his feet but it was too late as Tamlen had already fell into unconsciousness.

_I grow more worried with each day his last episode nearly took his life and that was four weeks ago but we still rejoice as we have learned that our allies in Dawnstar are fighting a winning battle to reclaim the port city but we also fear for the Reach the forsworn attacks have been getting bolder perhaps they are now moving to reclaim their home from those Thalmor bastards, Andil becomes more annoying with each day as does Odahviing but I need to keep their eyes off of me for the time being if they know what I am then they put the whole resistance in major risk, Dread Father if you can hear me please deliver you Listener back unto us we need him now more ever._

The fits were flaring up more often and becoming more violent often they would induce vomiting but still Tamlen refused to accept that this was to be his death, with every fit he always felt a tad better and with each day his body became stronger but no matter how he pleaded with her Delphine refused to let him even begin running let alone axe play but still she was pleased at his recovery and had confirmed with Tsani that the fits were a posisiteve reaction; his body was expelling the toxin and with luck he would be fit and healty in just one more month but this news put a sour note on Tamlen's mood he was going insane but what was worse was that he felt empty; it had been so long since he had spoken to Odahviing that it was beginning to worry him the red dragon was his brother and Odahviing felt the same for Tamlen neither could stand it when Tamlen had to go into a town to buy supplies and because of his size Odahviing would have to wait and be pestered by local animals but soon Tamlen and his brother would be together once again.

Pain ran through Tamlen's body as once again he suffered a fit but he was glad for it, he knew when they would spark up so at least until he was sure it had ended he could enjoy some company for a bit, he had grown fond of the young Khajiit woman she was well learned in most schools of magic but she often spoke of her fondness of both Restoration and Conjuration but she was filled with a deep sorrow for she was all alone in the world; her family had died when she was just a cub and no matter what no one wished to be accept her friendship as each person that ever got close to her died always in a horrific manner so she had delveloped a cold disposion but for reasons unknown to them they had become friends in the small time they had known each other.

The pain raged on; Tsani had long left for her bed in the abby but Tamlen saw no reason to bother anyone he reached for the small vile of medicen but his heart suddenly skipped a single beat: eyes wide in shock he clutched his bandged chest, fear gripped him its icy claws causing a cold sweat, tears welled in his eyes as the pain became greater and his heart continued to skip beats, he wished an end and then it came the dark as his head fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"_Where am I?"_ _echoed Tamlen's voice through the vast darkness, the black void in which he found himself was like a haze that chocked the breath and clouded the mind he felt cold and alone with nothing to be seen Tamlen felt odd, despite being alone in the darkness he felt hundreds of presences all were great and powerful each was like a well; bottomless and vast, he then realized that the ones he felt were dragons all sleeping but certain things were off with each one he reached with his mind and found a Frost Dragon: she was young and headstrong but her heart was good but her body was broken; there atop her back was a mighty gash from a several claw strikes the wound was grievous yet not life threatening but he knew it had to hurt even a dragon would feel the fresh sting of werewolf claws and yet the young dragon slept soundly, as he listed through the dark he came to realize that nothing except wounded dragons were locked within the deep black void but he too felt at peace like he could sleep and would awake fresh and revived but he then felt it at the back of his mind was a pulsing whisper; it became louder and louder util it was a voice "do not sleep yet *Dova Jun*" commanded the voice at first Tamlen was shocked the voice was not dragon but human and clearly Imperial whoever it was they were clearly female and they knew that Tamlen was Dova Jun, but how? He did not know "I am like you Dova Jun I am Dragonborn yet I know my strengh and wisdom know not yours I would ask of you a minute of your time" pleaded the voice Tamlen answered with a calm "yes" the presence lit up with joy at being considered more that just a figment of Tamlen's imagination "my king you have great need for the aid of the others but they are not yet ready to announce themselves, we are the four that will stand by you when the Dark One returns but we must ask that you seek out the other five we do not know what they plan, please my lord know that you have allies that know what you truly are and what you can do but we beg of you allow your mind its rest for within these halls you mind can slip away from your body and dream while you body heals far quicker than normal" the voice then changed tones to a rushed whisper "I must leave you now my lord _

_l else they will know that we have spoken get well soom Dova Jun for Tamriel needs you now more than ever" and with that the presence was gone Tamlen did not know how to feel but he cared little for as soon as she had stopped speaking to him Tamlen felt suddenly highly tired he yawned and fell into a deep sleep._

(Dragon guide)

1st *Dova Jun = Dragon King 


End file.
